Velociraptor
by doctourshippo
Summary: The family life of Simon J. Paladino.


**A/N: Violet should be around the age of ten (seeing that Helen and Bob were wed in 1955, and I do think they conceived Violet that night...or at least that week or something. ; )**

_**Velociraptor ;**_

-A Gazerbeam Story-

**In The Beginning**

_**August 28th, 1965 12:45 pm**_

_'Ha ha haha ha! Look at her run! I bet she eats people.'_

_'Yeah because she's a T-Rex!'_

_'No she's small so she's a Velociraptor!'_

This happened every time she switched schools. Even though she was now in sixth grade it still hurt; having mean kids make fun of her name on a daily basics. It wasn't like her name was pronounced 'Dino' it sounded more like 'Deeno', but no one was willing to listen to her. No one other than the other kids with odd names. Like Samuel Wetbed or Rachelle Longbottom. The only thing April had looking forward to was going home to hear another story about her father when he used to fight evil doers. But after years had passed after "Uncle" Dunder; or Thunderhead, had died in action. It was November fifteenth, nineteen fifty-eight...a day the Paladinos would always mourn, even if the only one who was really affected by it was April's father Simon. Still...there were"Uncle Dunder's" adopted children too. So the little girl just sighed as she took her seat next to "bed wetter and long booty". It was going to be a long school year.

**August 28th, 1965 8:30pm**

April Paladino.

The name wasn't too special or anything, it was just a simple name really, April didn't hate it though. Knowing her father named her made her adore that name, even though when most people heard the name April they automatically thought 'April showers', and April hated the rain. But April showers bring Mayflowers, and April loved flowers. She's always had a thing for follows, and now the Butler Dallas McAdams had always know to keep a fresh bouquet of flowers by her bed on the nightstand. The constant moves of this family made him sad, and this family was very, very weird. But let's not dread off topic, right now the attention is on young April, and she is finally alone.

"Thank god my tutoring session is over, and I don't have to play piano lessons today. Daddy should be home soon, and he says Violet is going to visit soon." A small smile crawled over her face as she thought of her friend. It was rare to have the Parrs visit, seeing they were in the same situation. Dash had just learned about his powers too, even though he didn't even know what was going on around him. Mr. Parr constantly lost jobs and had to relocate over and over. But now they were back in Metroville, but they didn't live down the street anymore. Instead of traction avenue they lived off Seventy-fourth rue. It was in a fancy French district. April didn't care where they lived though, just knowing Violet, a fellow super, was in town made her proud.

Her large ears perked up some as she heard a knock at her door. The worn out Minnie mouse clock on her wall read '8: 54'. How long had she been day dreaming? She could hear her father behind the door.

"April?" he called. She gracefully ran over to the door and turned the nob. A high-pitched squeal could be heard throughout the house.

**September 12th, 1965 9:18 pm**

The visits were always unannounced, but seeing that April was the only child and both her parents worked night shifts, they didn't care much. It wasn't like she and Violet were trouble makers anyways. Violet...she could be a mute or a mime if she truly wanted to. Always hiding behind boy styled clothes and messy strands of hair. April didn't know what to do with her friend, she really needed a make over. That was why the young Parr girl was sitting right across the Paladino girl wielding lipstick, nail polish, and blush stolen from her mother's make up drawer. And a polka dot bow that she took off of an old Porcelain doll Violet and April had sworn was evil.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Violet questioned in monotone.

"Of course!" the lawyer's daughter answered. She rolled her eyes at Violet's question. "Don't question me, I'm older than you.

"But I'm more mature," Violet argued.

"I don't think so- stay still!" The raven haired girl puffed out at her friend. Violet wasn't liking this whole "makeover" expired. It didn't help that the ginger kid doing her head had a form of super strength and a very short temper that Violet didn't want to mess with. "Oh Vi, you look so pretty. I'm so glad Mr. Dicker decided to move your family back to Metroville, even if you guys had to live with all of those snotty rich French people."

"They're not all too bad, I met a boy there-" Violet didn't want to say more, knowing April had a big mouth with others close to her. To April if you talked to her in class you were close to her.

"Hmph, I knew you were ignoring me to talk to some boys."

"Hey- ow!"

"Stay still!" She wrapped the polka dot bow in a ponytail pulling Violet's long strands of hair, a side bang Violet refused to move, behind her ear. "You really should start wearing headbands," she stated.

"Uh...I don't like them. They're uncomfortable."

"Meh, suit yourself. Okay, now look!" As Violet's dark eyes scanned her reflection before her she winced a bit. The obnoxiously bright red lipstick on her lips obviously did not go with the lilac eye shadow April had put on them. Her cheeks felt stiff with all the caked on powder and foundation on it and everything. The Parr coughed some. "Do you like it Vi?"

"...let's just say you're about as good with make up as your dad is with jokes."

"My Dad's funny!"

"Yeah...and my dad's as weak as a Billy goat," Violet said full of sarcasm.

"Let's just wipe your face then, I mean...it's not bad. You just don't like looking like a woman."

"I don't need to look like a woman if I act like one."

"Men don't like women who act like women. They like women who act like girls but still look like women. That way they get lots of sex and stuff!"

"APRIL!"

"Oh Violet calm down, it's not that big of a deal-" A sudden knock cut off April's remark. "Come in," she quickly said. She saw her father and paid no mind to him, thinking it was just another day to say goodnight, or to silent down because mother's tired from work. But then she caught that depressing look in his eyes as he motioned her to come here with his hand. "D-daddy...?" she asked in a worried tone of voice.

"April... Honey...there's been an accident with your mother... Mrs. Parr is here to pick Violet up, and we have to go to the hospital."

His eyes were weak, but was it because it was nighttime? With the way he explained everything April could feel a lump forming in her throat.

"April...is everything alright?" Violet questioned as her friend returned.

"Your mom's here, me and my Daddy have to go. I'll talk to you later, but right now I have to pack a bag. Don't worry, my Daddy promised me I don't have to move... _again_."

**A/N: Don't worry guys, the story picks up.**

**This is just the beginning. If you want to blame some one for this not being a new chapter to Not so Super or Mrs. Ellows blame Ember411 for giving me the idea. **

**This story will get pretty graphic, but I will post warnings in those chapters. Now Let's hope I don't get the idea to write that Dash story now.**


End file.
